


[Vid] Kill! Kill! Kill!

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will never forget you, never</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Kill! Kill! Kill!

**Title:** Kill! Kill! Kill!

**Footage:** Captain America I + II, Avengers

**Music:** Kill! Kill! Kill! by The Pierces

**Characters/Pairing:** Steve/Bucky

**Summary:** I will never forget you, never!

**Warning:** violence, torture, brain washing

 

**password: stillinlove**

download: [here on lj ](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/75686.html)and [here on dw](http://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/68806.html)

Comments and kudos are loved!

ETA: [new download ](https://www.sendspace.com/file/5bm3os)

 

**Kill! Kill! Kill!**  
  
What were you doing in my dream last night  
Honey?  
Well I thought I locked that door up tight,  
Baby.  
Well it's a mystery to me  
How you keep on slippin'  
In my mind...  
And it's downright dirty that this 'ol wound  
Won't heal with time  
  
Well you could wash my bain  
You could tear out my heart  
But I would never forget you  
(Never...)  
You could change my name  
I could make a new start  
But I would never forget you  
(Never...)  
  
And it's kill... kill... killin' me  
It's Kill Kill Kill Kill Killin' me  
That I'm still in love with you  
  
Just when I think, I've got you in safe keeping  
That's when your memory, it comes round creepin'  
Well it's an ache I can't shake  
It's creeped down deep down into my core  
But babe I can't fake it, I can't take this heartbreak  
Anymore...  
  
Well you could wash my bain  
You could tear out my heart  
But I would never forget you  
(Never...)  
You could change my name  
I could make a new start  
But I would never forget you  
(Never...)  
  
And it's Kill... Kill... Killin' me  
It's Kill... Kill... Killin' me  
That I'm still in love with you  
  
(It's killin... Me)  
  
I asked you please to leave my heart  
But you refused to go  
I can't take this pain much longer  
You insist on teaching me what I already know  
Absence made this heart grow fonder  
  
Ahh...  
  
Well you could wash my bain  
You could tear out my heart  
But I would never forget you  
(Never...)  
You could change my name  
I could make a new start  
But I would never forget you  
(Never...)  
  
And it's Kill... Kill... Killin' me  
It's Kill... Kill... Killin' me  
That I'm still in love with you...

 

 


End file.
